A pack of dreams
by HyacinthoLuna13
Summary: A story take on the song Alice Human Sacrifice.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I wouldn't try to claim it was my own at all. None of the characters belong to me just my own added and extended bits to the story.

"Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was,

No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think.

'I don't want to disappear this way.

How can I make people dream of me?'

The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea.

'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wouldn't try to claim it was my own at all. None of the characters belong to me just my own added and extended bits to the story.

The first Alice bravely entered Wonderland, sword in hand.

Cutting down countless creatures, she left a bright red path in her wake.

That Alice is in the forest,

Locked away like a criminal.

Aside from the path she made in the forest, there is no sign that she existed

"hey Meiko what are you going to do this weekend?" asked Itsu my best friend that's a boy. "I'll probably the new game I got yesterday Blood Boils" I answered truthfully. "that's cool I wish my mum let me get it but she said it was to violent" said Itsu and sighed while rolling his eyes. "Yeah well I didn't tell my mum" I said happily. "Cool can I borrow it after you?" he asked. "sure thing it would be better if it was multiplayer though" I said. "yeah I agree, I don't get why they didn't make multiplayer though" said Itsu. "hmm me too anyways bye" I said cheerfully and we split apart. I ran home to have a game playing weekend.

"Mum, I'm home" I called. Nobody answered and then I realised she was on her night shift at the hospital. "Well I'll make myself dinner and then start on the game" I thought. I went into the kitchen and found some microwave pizza. I put it in for 10 minutes and then went upstairs to my room. I found Blood Boils and put it in the Xbox and waited for it to load. It loaded and the graphics were fantastic so realistic and clear. I picked up the controller and started to play. Time goes quickly as the saying goes and it certainly did and my mum was home soon. "Meiko I hope you're in bed and not playing games" called my mum. I turned off the TV and Xbox and jumped into bed quickly. That's when I realised I forgot to turn off the light. I also was in my school uniform which was dark red. I stayed in bed and hoped she wouldn't say anything. "oh, the lights still on she must've been really tired and forgot to turn it off" my mum said. I sighed in relief. I got out of bed and turned on the Xbox and tv but they didn't work. "must be something wrong then" I said out loud and got back into bed. This time I fell into a deep sleep.

I woke up and found myself on the outskirts of a forest. I thought this must be my dream and decided to look around. I walked around the forest and saw a glinting up ahead. Since this was a dream I decided to take a look. It was a sword with a ruby encrusted hilt exactly like the one I had wanted for my birthday this year but instead I had got a plastic one not metal. I picked it up and it felt like the perfect weight for me. I gave it a test swing and it swooshed through the air. I suddenly had an urge to cut something. I saw a weasel running towards me and I swung the sword at it. The sword cut the weasel in half and blood oozed out. I wished the weasel good luck in it's afterlife and headed into the forest. The killing of the weasel felt strangely exhilarating and exciting. I had an urge to kill something bigger. I saw a stag standing in a clearing not far off. I gave out a strange laugh that made me sound like a crazed madman. I crept towards it and my mind sent me a warning. "Don't kill that stag Meiko you're turning crazy". I didn't care I was having fun and wanted to continue. I crept up to it and just as I was about one metre away I stepped on a twig. "crrack" it went. The stag turned it's head and saw me, it panicked and ran off. "Meiko, control yourself this is happening, Now don't do anything silly, kill if you have to eat"the voice said. I didn't listen it was exactly like a game except I was the main character. I ran off and saw a woman with a veil walking through on the forest path. She saw me and smiled "hello,how are you?" she asked. "I'm well and you?" making friendly before I killed her. "I'm good and what are you doing here in this forest?" the veiled women asked. "This" I said and stabbed the blade through her heart.

She slumped to the ground and I lifted the veil to reveal a face not unlike my mother's. I screamed and then laughed. "Well you won't do at all for an Alyss" said my voice and saw brambles with spikes coming towards me. I ran towards the forest's edge but I couldn't get out. I was trapped in a cage that was my forest. I suddenly felt the urge to kill again.

The dream went around looking for a new Alyss.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wouldn't try to claim it was my own at all. None of the characters belong to me just my own added and extended bits to the story.

The second Alice meekly sang a song in Wonderland.

Spreading out countless notes, he gave birth to a mad world.

That Alice was a rose,

Shot down by a madman.

He makes one bright red flower bloom, and admired by all he withers.

"If wishes could come true, all I would wish for is you" I sang as I walked my dog Misty to the park. When we got there I let Misty off for a run and sat in the shade of a tree next to a rosebush. "Kaito" someone shouted. "yes"I said as I looked around for the speaker. "Come join me Kaito" someone said. I looked around again and saw no one and I decided to have an afternoon nap. I closed my eyes and woke again in a strange world.

I looked around and saw that it was a bright sunny day and I was near a village. I decided to go have a look around. "Kaito, maybe you should sing" said a voice in my head. "ohh when blue roses bloom and surrounds us in gloom" I sung not knowing where those words came from. A person turned around and heard me singing. "You have a beautiful voice" he said and carried on with his work. "thank-you" I called and carried on walking. "I love the sea and waves that sing" I sang a line that popped into my head. I walked and walked and sung my heart out when the sun started setting and I needed somewhere to rest. I found a small inn nearby. I walked in.

"Sir, may I have a meal and a room please" I asked the innkeeper. "sure what's your name?" he asked. "I'm Kaito" I replied. "Well master Kaito that'll be 25 onders please. "I'll pay with my voice" i said and let forth a long lilting note. "Well sing a song for the crowds and then you can have a room" the innkeeper said with adoration in his voice. I stood up on stage and sang a dark gloomy song. Everyone turned to me and clapped and laughed raucously. "Well, well Master Kaito you can have your room then for free" said the innkeeper heartily. I walked up the stairs and found a blue and silver gun in my room plus 50 onders. I left it there and lay in bed.

The next day I woke up and walked down the stairs to get my breakfast with the onders I found. "Sir can I please have bacon please" I asked and handed over the money. "No,No you pay with your voice again" the innkeeper said. I sang my heart out and saw that people were turning to me with their eyes glazed over and their head hang limply. I got my breakfast and watched people. I finished breakfast and walked to the town square. While walking I puzzled over what had happened to me.

In the town square I sang again and everyone turned to me like puppets again all apart from one man who looked like he had woken up from a nightmare. I sang and tried not to worry about him. Once finished singing I walked away and the man followed me. "Why are you following me old man?" I asked the man. "To do this he said" and held up a blue and silver gun to my head. He pulled the trigger and the last thought in my head before I died was poor Misty waiting for her master to wake up.

R&R

AN: Well I hoped you like the second chapter. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I wouldn't try to claim it was my own at all. None of the characters belong to me just my own added and extended bits to the story.

The third Alice was a young girl, a beautiful figure in Wonderland.

Deceiving countless people, she created a strange country.

That Alice was the country's queen,

Possessed by a warped dream.

Fearing her decaying body, she ruled from the summit of the country.

I walked in to the club with my friend Kisa by my side. "Let's get em" I said and walked in with confidence. Kisa followed me in. I walked to the bar and ordered two drinks. A tall handsome guy sat down next to me and checked me out. "hi" I said to him cheerily. "hello to you" he said in a deep voice. "What's your name?" I asked him. "Yuki, and yours?" he asked. "Miku" I replied. "Well you certainly are stunning Miku" Yuki said. "thanks" I said and gulped down the rest of my drink. "here let me get another for you" Yuki said. "sure" I said. We both gulped down our drinks and looked at each other. "one more for both of us" he said. "yesuree" I said back. "you're driving Kisa" I said to my friend. Yuki and I kept on drinking and drinking. I remember going to the dance floor and then Yuki pulling me in for a passionate kiss, Kisa pulling me into her car and then me falling into a drunken sleep.

I woke up in a strange place and thought this was from the alcohol I had last night. There were lush green meadows with yellow and pink blooming flowers. I walked over to a pond and saw that I was in the green slinky dress from last night but a club was engraved on my palm. "that's weird" I thought. I walked for a while and saw a village in the distance. I kept on walking and passing people who gave me loving looks. A boy also tried to kiss me and told me I was beautiful. "They love you Miku you could use it to your advantage" my voice in my head said. "No, that's mean" I thought back to the voice. "but do you have any money?" asked the voice. "no I don't" I thought. I kept on walking and met the boy that tried to kiss me again. "Hi there, Where's a good place to stay overnight?" I asked the guy. "You could stay in the spare room at my house" the boy said. "why thank you" I replied batting my eyelashes at him. "Good just follow me" the boy said. That's when I looked at the boy and saw how handsome he was. I took his hand and he pulled me along.

We entered his house and his parents greeted him at the door. "Rito you're home, and who's this beautiful young lady with you" said his dad. "I'm Miku, Rito thought I could stay the night here as I have no place to go" I said politely. "Of course you can you gorgeous girl" said Rito's mum. "thank-you, I'm very grateful" I said and followed Rito upstairs. "Well, Miku here's your room" Rito said and looked at me lovingly. I felt a sudden fondness towards him and gave him a hug. "Sweet dreams" I said and he hugged me back.

The next morning Rito suggested me going to the council chambers to get permanent residence here. rito also accompanied me. On the way to the council chambers we passed a blue rose. "What's that?" I asked pointing at the rose. "nobody knows but it appeared just as a blue man died" Rito said and steered me away from that. "there's no need to be protective Rito" I said. "Well i love you Miku" Rito said. "No you don't" I spat those words at him and wrenched himself away from him. "Why don't I" he asked. "You love me for my beauty nothing else" I said and ran forward to the council chambers.

I had my permanent residence sorted and the office person had asked me to lead the country. I of course declined and walked out to see Rito waiting for me. "Well did you get the permanent residence?" Rito asked. "yes and go away until you can say you love me not for my beauty then don't come back" I said to him and stormed off.

I stayed at an inn that night and decided that leading this country seemed a good idea since it didn't have any leaders and then I could at least get away from Rito. I told the council chambers that I would and they took me to a palace. They showed me my rooms and clothes. From here I would rule. I got into a gown and looked at myself in a mirror. My face wasn't beautiful but decaying and layers of skin peeling off my face. There was a knock at the door and Rito came in giving me a hug and saying how pretty I looked. "he truly loves me through my decaying skin" I thought. Rito walked out and said he would come back later. I looked in the mirror again and saw my decaying face again. I screamed and fell on the bed panting. "What was this life, why was here?" I thought. "Well you can't be queen of my world" a little voice said in my head. That's when I realized that I would never be free of this madness.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wouldn't try to claim it was my own at all. None of the characters belong to me just my own added and extended bits to the story.

Following the small path through the forest, having tea beneath the rosebush

The invitation card from the palace was the Ace of Hearts

The fourth Alice was twin children, entering Wonderland out of curiosity.

Passing through countless doors, they had only just recently come.

A stubborn sister and an intelligent brother.

They came the closest to being the true Alice, but...

They won't wake from their dream. They're lost in Wonderland.

"Bet you can't catch me Rin" I shouted while weaving through a number a trees. "I bet I can" Rin shouted while panting.  
Rin ran as fast as she could and lunged for my foot.I tried to dance out the way but she got me. "Got ya" Rin said victoriously. "Ok,ok can we stop for lunch now?"I asked as I was getting really hungry. "Sure how about next to this rosebush with the tree over it" said Rin. "What do we have to eat?" I asked. "Well we have cake and some sausage rolls with lemonade as well Len." "mmm that sounds good Rin". Just as the brother and sister were tucking in to their lunch a small invitation card drifted down from the tree above them. I grabbed it and read it aloud.

To Len and Rin

Come join me at my Palace in Wonderland for tea. It will be wonderful and great fun.

Queen Miku of wonderland

"Let's go" said Rin. "Is that really such a good idea" I said. Just as I said that Rin spotted door in the tree. "It looks like it's through here" Rin said and opened the door and dragged me through.

"Wow" I thought as we stepped through the door. There were doors everywhere. "Let's go through this one as it's gold and looks like it'll take us to the palace" said Rin. "Ok" I said quite reluctantly. We stepped through and Rin was right it took us to the bottom of the hill that the palace was on top of. We tried stepping towards the hill but there seemed to be protection around and we bounced right off. I started to think about doors and another on appeared in front of us. "Let's try this one" I said pretty sure that this was the one I created. "sure let's go" Rin said and we went through the door and were at a temple looking out to the beautiful sea. "This got us to some random place lets try another" said Rin and stepped through another and I raced to get through it.

This time we came out on top of a mountain and it was freezing cold. "Rin can we please just go home"I said and started towards another door that looked like our front door. "yeah sure" said Rin and we stepped through. The other side looked exactly like our kitchen but when we opened the fridge there was nothing inside and when we tried the doors to our bedrooms they took us to completely other worlds. We raced through door after door but ended up collapsing on the floor and waiting for this nightmare to end.

AN: Hello everyone thanks for reading this fanfic and waiting. If you want more of my writing you could read A single rose( only if you like harry potter). Or you could wait until I write other interesting stuff.


End file.
